The Bachelorette Party
by opheliafrump
Summary: Evony is getting married soon. The gals are throwing her a lame bachelorette party and they ended up playing truth or dare all night long. Please enjoy and R&R! One-shot.


_Thanks for reading Behind Closed Door. Here, to repay your reviews and support, a One-Shot sequel. If you like it, please remember to give me a short review later._

_I did make up some random terms in this chapter... Sadly, the show doesn't focus much in Dark Fae politic._

* * *

_Ding-dong_. The doorbell rang and Lauren opened her apartment door. Evony and Nona were on the other side, "Com'on in!" They brought alcohol, a lot of alcohol.

Bo and Tamsin were sitting on the couch, screaming, "Happy Bridal Shower!"

"Seriously, the Succubus with love problems and the reborn Valkyrie who still hasn't outgrown her teen years?" Nona asked, "I thought this is Evony's bachelorette party, not Lauren's girls night out. I knew I should have planned the party myself."

"In case you haven't noticed, Evony doesn't have friends. You don't want to know how much I have to do for these two to get them here," Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Dark Fae Slumber Party!" Tamsin danced.

"Where are the male strippers?" Evony sat down on the recliner.

"I didn't hire any stripper, but hey, at least I have these T-shirts printed!" Lauren pointed at the "Team Bride Evony" girly pink T-shirts hanging by the side of the couch, "Put them on!"

"Seriously? I am not putting on these hideous shirts," Evony rolled her eyes and Nona sat on the chair handle, "It's going to be the lamest bachelorette party ever." She passed a beer to Nona. They clinked bottles.

"I thought you don't drink?" Lauren asked.

"I only drink Dark Belch beer and absinthe from my brewery," She took out a bottle of green liquor, some glasses and spoons.

"You have a brewery too?" Laruen asked again.

"Yes, brewing with Leanan Sidhe secret recipe I found in the Light Fae archive," Nona explained, "Unproven rumor, drinking it feels like being inspired by us."

They all enjoy a glass of the green muse liquor. Nothing happened. No hallucination of any green fairies appeared to dance. It would take many glasses for it to take effect.

They sat around in silent for five minutes until Lauren finally broke the ice, "So, Nona, how is LA?"

"Rented out my house to some rich divorcee in Beverly Hill, sold my studio, move most of my things here. Life's good," Nona took a sip from her bottle of beer, "I am extending my term as the Morrigan for three months, while Evony and Vex are on their honeymoon in Europe. By the way, I got a call from Grandma Gina. She is getting a divorce from grandpa. Neither of them will attend your wedding and she wanted you to pay grandpa a visit when you are in Paris to make sure he is okay."

"Sure," That had not shaken Evony's will to marry Vex, but she wanted to change topic, "I bet Ethan loves you move out of his territory."

"Let's just say both the Tlahuicole and the Blackthorn were happy to see me move. Finally get the Morrigan's _'sister' _out of their land," Nona did the air finger quote, "They always think I am spying on them..."

"The Tlahuicole?" Bo questioned.

"The Dark Fae leader," Nona narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, isn't Evony the Dark Fae leader?" Bo questioned again.

"She is, but she is not the only one. Fae leadership is localized, much like how human have countries. The Morrigan leads the East Coast and the Tlahuicole leads the West Coast. There are more in other parts of the world... Don't tell me you have never learnt these," Nona asked and Bo shook her head, "Geez, do I really need to give you geography lesson now? Go home and read a book."

"Boring," Evony sang.

"Hey, let's play truth and dare," Tamsin put her bottle on the carpet and spun it, "Evony! Truth or dare."

"Truth," She had no secret to hide and she hated dare.

"Why do you kiss Nona on the lips?" Bo asked, "Who kisses their children on the lips?"

"For your information, a lot of people kiss their children on the lips," Evony pretended to get angry, "It was a light peck kiss. It's not like I made out with my daughter."

"Next," It landed on Nona. Tamsin asked, "What is your most hated Fae?"

"Fairies," One-word answer.

"Really? Why? They are so pretty and they sparkle when they fly," Tamsin put on her cute face.

"One question at a time," Nona said.

Tamsin spun the bottle again and it landed precisely at Nona, "Why?"

"Because they are narcissistic bitches," Nona explained.

"And I think you are lying and hiding the key point. Your little boyfriend is married to one," Evony finished her third beer and was a little tipsy.

"Hey, this is personal and I am getting to it," It was truth and dare after all, "It's more depressing than complicated. I had this Fire Fae boyfriend Thomas when I was a teenager. His Amazonian mother abandoned him in the wood when he was born and he grew up in the La Shoshain Fae Orphanage. That's where we met."

"Wait, there is a Fae orphanage?" Bo squealed.

"Yes, that's the first thing I did when I became the Morrigan. Many children conceived on La Shoshain are abandoned every year. By opening a Fae orphanage and having the children mentored by Dark Fae volunteers, we have a better chance getting them to join our side," Evony explained.

"Also, because you do do nice thing and you are a La Shoshain baby. You have that crazy emotional attachment thing," Nona added.

"You are one too. I should have left you in the orphanage," Evony teased.

"You won't because I am your favorite hate child. Anyway, back to my story, five days before he picked a side, his birth father came to find him, a Light Fae Salamander indeed, and asked Tom to join his side. Longing for a family, he joined the Light. Two years later, being the Morrigan's daughter, I chose the Dark. Long story short, a hundred years later, his family made him marry a fairy. This is why I hate fairies. To this day, Tom and I still have sex once a year on La Shoshain," Nona smiled, "And I totally drugged his wife and made her barren."

"Wait, did you just say you have sex only once a year?" Lauren was getting tipsy too.

"I said I made a fairy infertile... and all you take away is I have sex once a year... Well, that is true. I do play with my artists, but nothing below the waist," Nona said like it was not a problem, "Well, at this point, it's not really love anymore. I just can't let go. It's been so long that I don't want to give up."

"It's been five hundred years. Just move on already," Evony complained.

"Com'on, we all know all Leanan Sidhe are stupid stubborn idiots who never let go of the men they lost their virginity to. It's in our nature," Nona pointed out, "See you are marrying Vex now."

"The men they lost their virginity to?" Lauren asked, "Evony, did Vex pop your cherry?"

"This is Nona's truth, not mine!" Evony protested. Lauren spun the bottle and it landed on Bo. Tamsin then cheated and pointed it at Evony.

"Yes, he did," Evony grabbed the bottle, "My turn to spin!"

It landed on Tamsin, "DARE! DARE! DARE!"

"I dare you to make out with Lauren," Nona dared, "For five minutes."

"NO!" Bo shouted.

Lauren didn't make a move, but Tamsin was ready to kiss. "They have to. It's a dare. We did out truths," Nona put up her two hands and pushed the two women together.

"You don't really want to make them do that," Bo touched Nona.

"I do, and I want to make them dance," Unaffected by Bo, Nona laughed, "Strip for me, puppet." The two started getting handsy on each other and start taking clothes off each other while they were still locking lips. It was a pity that there was not a pole in Lauren's apartment.

"This is very entertaining," Evony chugged down another beer. Nona stopped mesmerizing the two women, but they were still dancing and kissing.

"Now do you see why I love fucking with people's life?" Nona asked.

"Point taken," Evony laughed.

"You just resisted me. How did you do that?" Bo asked.

"I didn't hang out with your mom for a year without learning a thing or two," Nona said, "And before you ask, yes, I did say your mom, Aife. I caught her hunting in my art gallery around six years ago. She saw my mark in my territory and thought I was my grandmother Nonna. She stayed at my place for a year in LA before you show up on the radar. Then she left to find you."

"Why would she know your grandmother's mark?" Bo asked.

"They grew up together. That brought out another point. Did you know that we are actually cousins?" Nona put on her serious face, "You two have the same great-great-grandparents."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Evony asked.

"Your great grandmother Evette and Bo's incubus great grandfather Lukas were girl-boy twins. This made you and Bo third cousins," Nona said, "It's true. I befriended with the light chronicler and checked the records."

"You have to be joking," Bo and Evony said in unison.

"See, even saying the same words at the same time," Nona smiled.

"Does that mean I can melt people too? And can Evony chi-suck people?" Bo asked.

"... You really need to read more book," Nona explained, "Leanan Sidhe genetic is weird. Let's take my family as an example. My maternal grandfather is a Satyr, a quality only passes on male offspring, and so Evony does not have horns. She is the purest Leanan Sidhe. If Evony has a boy baby with Vex, the boy baby will only be a Mesmer because Leanan Sidhe power does not pass on to boys. If she has a girl baby, like me, the baby will have both Mesmer and Leanan Sidhe power. That is why your great-grandfather Lukas did not have Leanan Sidhe power."

She paused to make sure Bo understand, "However, power from a Leanan Sidhe's father will not pass on to the next generation. That is if I have a child in the future, he or she will not have Mesmer power, but a girl will still be Leanan Sidhe. So, although my great-great-grandmother Evette was a Succubus-Leanan Sidhe, my great-grandmother did not have succubus power. Does it make sense?"

"Sure," _What the fuck. _Bo swore in her mind. It did not make sense to her at all.

"In short, you cannot melt people and Nona and I can't fuck people to death," Evony concluded. She turned to Nona, "Can't you just say it in one line?"

"And miss the opportunity to confuse people? Never." She continued, "And did you know that your great grandmother Evette was the first Leanan Sidhe documented to have survived a female childbirth and lived past two hundreds? It didn't end too well for her though; she failed her dawning, went underfae, turned into the green muse on the absinthe bottle and melted a whole village of human and fae. They tried to lock her away, but she melted everyone in prison. So, they had to _put her down_."

Evony shook her head, knowing that it could have happened to her too.

"Aww," Tamsin made the cute noise, "Nobody is watching me and the doctor."

"How much beer did you have?" Bo narrowed her eyes.

"Five...?" Tamsin raised her right hand, then made a two-finger-seven with her left hand and placed the two hands together, "Or maybe seven?"

"Bo, just take Tamsin to my room," Bo did as Lauren requested.

"So, do you like your apartment?" Nona asked.

"It's good. Why do you ask?" Lauren wondered.

"I am looking for a place to move. Since I came back from LA yesterday, I have already walked into Evony and Vex having sex five times. I am very scarred," Nona brushed up her hair with her fingers.

"You should have knocked," Evony said.

"I did, but your doors were sound-proofed," Nona took another sip from her beer. "Besides, my room is downstairs from yours. I heard everything last night."

"I am flattered, but sorry kiddo. I don't have quite the _strength_ I used to. Neither, fortunately, does Vex," Evony said, "You don't have to move out of my place. My extremely healthy sex life is not going to last very long."

"Call me again when you are too old to fuck," Nona joked, as she knew the answer would be _never_.

"So, more truth or dare?" Bo returned to the room.

"Please, no more dare," Lauren begged.

"Seconded! I guess, let's play 'Truth or truth'," Bo raised her hand. She spun the bottle and it landed on Nona again.

"If we are changing the game, why don't someone just throw a question out there and we just take turns answering?" Nona suggested and everybody nodded.

"What is the scariest moment of your life?" Lauren asked, "Mine was, on the run after the bombing."

"Bombing?" Bo asked, "You meant the time my mom bombed the Light Fae headquarter? When did you go on a run after that?"

Lauren thought for a moment and realized she never really told Bo her history. "I will fill you in later. Who's next?"

"I will go next," Bo volunteered, "It was the time I killed my high school boyfriend."

"I will drink to that," Evony threw her empty bottle on the carpet, "I had been alone for a long time, sometimes after I became the Morrigan. I just found my full power, and I did not understand it. I didn't have any friend. I had family, but they had lied to me all my life, so I kept them at arm's length. Then I had Nona. It was my chance to have a new family, my chance to be a part of her life."

"You can melt people... Aren't you afraid you might accidentally kill her?" Bo asked.

"That would never happen. By that time, I had gained control over my power. Also, she is very durable and strong," Evony wrapped her arm around Nona's shoulders.

"Durable and strong? I am not your dildo..." Nona narrowed her eyes.

"What about you? Scariest moment?" Lauren asked.

"My gathering. It didn't work out too well," Nona took a breath, "The dark side sent an paineater. That was easy since I didn't have much guilt or pain for him to feed on. However, I screwed up the light side. They sent a druk – a 'thunder dragon'."

"Aren't you all powerful and melting people?" Bo asked.

"I was sixteen. Leanan Sidhe first feeding is at age twenty and melting power does not come until age two hundreds. I couldn't use my Mesmer power because I didn't want the Una Mens to hunt me down. I was powerless," She signed. "The battle started out well and I managed to get the upper hand, but the druk broke free of the battle cage and a few Light Elders died, but I killed it at the end."

"No wonder you had to pick dark," Bo gave a toast.

"We are out of beer," Lauren complained.

"Too drunk to drive," Nona complained, "Just drink absinthe."

They kept drinking and drinking and they did get visited by a green muse. It might be a hallucination, or Evony or Nona. They weren't sure.

Nobody remembered what happened afterward, but the next morning when they woke up, everyone was covered in paint and every wall in Lauren's apartment was graffitied. "The party was awesome," Lauren concluded.

It might end of Evony's bachelorette party, but it was the beginning of her new life.

_The End_


End file.
